Back in time for love
by midgnightwolf
Summary: LEMON in future chapters Sesshomaru travels into the future with Kagome and refuses to go back until Kagome accepts his feeling for her will she or will she send him down the well herself not even I know
1. Chapter 1

**midnightwolf:hmmmmmm my second story once again is a Kagome/Sesshomaru pairing**

**I DO NOT OWN InuYasha but then again neither do you so I do not have spell check so sue me if there are spelling errors**

**kagome:sueing you would be useless you have no money**

**midnightwolf:yeah so jokes on you I have no money awwwww I have no money:(**

**kagome:oh and flaming her is useless because she has no heart**

_Right now what did InuYasha say turn right at the tree that looks like a women or was it turn left nope I just remembered it was come back because your lost and didn't bring your bow and arrow yaaaaaaaay im gonna die ha waaaaaaaa why did I tell him I could do this im going to get eaten! Im so stupid _Kagome continued talking to herself as she treked forward successfully stepping in a muddy puddle "oh this day just gets better and better" kagome shook her head she was supossed to be getting berries for InuYasha a poisenus christmas beetle yokai had bitten him and now he was sick _argggggggg I hate my life! _Kagome was yet again wrapped up with her thoughts when she ran into what felt like a tree and fell on her ass. _A tree that wears boots? no thats not a tree it's a yokai there's only one demon I know who wears boots oh god please no. _very slowly Kagome lifted her head her arctic blue eyes met with very deadly golden orbs _I'm so dead it's not funny shit look at him he's gonna kill me well if I'm gonna die I might as well do it fabulously. _Standing up quickly Kagome gave Sesshomaru a sharp shove "watch where you're going bozo ya ran into me!" Kagome said trying to sound as dangerous as possible but Sesshomaru's glare sent her cowering again gulping Kagome turned tail and sprinted the other way _great job at being strong_

Kagome's feet hurt and her sides felt like they were about to burst but she didn't stop running for the sake of god she didn't want to know what would happen if she stopped running _he'll probally pull my limbs apart slowly then pull out my intestens so fast I won't have time to scre-aaahh _once again to wrapped up in her thoughts to notice a giant branch hanging out right in her path Kagome tripped and landed flat on her face.

With Sesshomaru

Kagome thought it was wise to shove me did she well we will have to punish her won't we **when we're done with her she won't be able to walk for the rest of her life**. Sesshomaru continued pursuing the girl untill he found her sitting at the edge of a well about to jump in

kagome cried out as she fell to the ground with a thump deciding she had no time to waste Kagome jumped onto her feet and sprinted straight ahead without a second thought. Kagome continued running untill she came to the clearing where the bone eaters well stood nearly screaming for joy when she saw it Kagome jumped on the rim of the well and was about to jump in when Sesshomaru came up behind her and nibbled on her ear "my dearest Miko where is it that you plan on going the only thing here is a bunch of dead demon bones" Sesshomaru whispered huskily into her ear before wrapping his arms around her waist but today was not Kagome's day out of instinct Kagome threw her self and Sesshomaru satraight into the well.

A shining blue light wrapped around the two of them sending them through Kagome's time indeffinetly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he held Kagome closer to his chest as they passed through, when the light faded Sesshomaru held Kagome even closer to his chest "Sesshomaru I-I c-can't breathe i'm going. to. pass. out." Kagome wheezed out barly able to brath with Sesshomaru's arms cutting off the circulation (just to be clear the right arm is the lizard one) Sesshomaru quickly let go off Kagome's waist "sorry" he apologized "look I'm sorry I ran into you and then yelled at- hey wait did you just apologize?" Kagome was awe struck Sesshomaru lord of the freakin western lands just apologized to her! amazing "yes you said this Sesshomaru was hurting you so he apologized where are we?" Sesshomaru looked up as he spoke hearing Kagome sigh he looked directly at her and raised a single eyebrow at her."up we need to go up" with one swift leap Sesshomaru was out of the well Kagome in tow Kagome muttered a low show off before walking out of the well house Sesshomaru following closely at her heels. _okay so Sesshomaru transported to my time with me fantastic all I have to do is convince him to go back to his era that should be easy not! _Kagome sighed and shook her head "look Sesshomaru um well you see I'm from 500 years in the future where demons don't exist and that is where we are in the futre so I understand if you want ot go back to your time now in fact i'll show you the way" Kagome grinned triumphantly _I've got him! _

"no" Sesshomaru said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**midnightwolf: ummmmm what do I say, oh yeah like I said before don't have any money so don't bother sueing me (the honest truth). **

**kagome:you're so truthful it's beautiful (applause) so honest**

**Sesshomaru: just get on with the story!**

**midnightwolf: you just wanna kiss Kagome mwa mwa mwa!**

"No what do you mean No!" Kagome was confused "you don't wan't to stay here my time smells! and you may never see Rin again!" maybe Kagome was lying but she needed to get that demon back in that well now!

"woman do not bother lying to this Sesshomaru if this well would in fact close up you would not travel through it" Sesshomaru smirked "plus it's easy to smell your lies it revolves off your scent". Kagome wanted to hit him and hard _he thinks he's so smart _sighing for the umpteenth time today Kagome curled her hands into fists and glared at Sesshomaru "you family,you don't insult anyone while we're here unless they deserve it and you will not at any cost transform to your original form!"

Sesshomaru thought about it for a second "those are very sensible requests"

"thank you" Kagome smiled

"I regect them all" _the nerve of that guy I have half the mind to lose him in the park_

dropping her head in defeat "let's go you oversized poodle" Kagome grabbed the sleeve of his hakama and dragged him along seemingly calm on the outside but on the inside her head was screamng _I can't belive I called him an oversized poodle and got away with it awesome!_

walking in her family homes front door "mama I'm home" Kagome called into the warmly lit house "close the door" she whispered to Sesshomaru who did as she said quickly as possible adding to kagome's power hungry mind "oh welcome home sweety" Kagome's mother came out of the kitchen holding a tea towel "oh hello who is this?" the woman said gesturing to Sesshomaru who still stood beside her "this is Sesshomaru he's InuYasha's half brother" the teenage girl said brightly "oh is he half demon too?" her mother asked. Sesshomaru growled seemingly affended by the gesture "no I'am not I'am a full blooded demon and lord of the western lands!" Sesshomaru growled out viciously glaring at Kagome's mother with all he was made of. "oh sorry I meant no offence to your person any who what is it that brings you here Sesshomaru" the woman smiled but was only met with the demons growl "SAMA SAMA she ment Sesshomaru-sama" Kagome corrected her mother before letting out a nervous laugh "ummm mama if you don't mind I'll be taking Sesshomaru up to my room now"

**sooooooooooooooooooory this chapter is sooooo short gonem really :)**


End file.
